Starfleet Command III
Star Trek: Starfleet Command III is a video game published by Activision in 2002. After a 2003 lawsuit between Activision and Viacom sales of the game were discontinued. Activision ended its online support for the game in August, 2007, by deactivating the online access servers which allowed gamers to login and access the dynaverse servers. A small community of independent gamers operating from dynaverse.net continues to maintain servers. SFC 3 lets the player command his/her own starship, in much the same way Bridge Commander does, though in a much more limited fashion. It allows the player to customize their own ship, upgrading weapons, shields, computer systems, engines, Transporters, Tractors, and hull armor. The game features 4 playable races: Federation, Klingon, Romulan, and Borg. The Federation, Romulan and Klingon races have their own storyline, in which the player follows orders from command, to accomplish it's own unique goals. All 4 races can be played in conquest mode, where the player can chose their own missions, and play at their own pace, with one goal in mind, conquer the entire galaxy. Summary Starfleet Command III takes place shortly after the return of to Federation space. The plot revolves around the construction of "Unity One", a join Federation-Klingon starbase capable of detecting cloaked ships far into the Romulan Neutral Zone. Obviously, the Romulans are unhappy. References Characters :Jean-Luc Picard • Arai • Charg • Jureth • Kureth • Mi'Qogh • Sherman Klingon characters ;Klingon captains : Kadrok • K'Trenn • Kagan (24th century) • Kallon • Kang (2379) • Karten (24th century) • Karvic (24th century) • Korath • K'Nard Starships Federation ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • Romulan ; (dreadnought): • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (destroyer) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (cruiser) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;''Raptor''-class (heavy battle cruiser) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (light cruiser) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;''Talon''-class (frigate) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;Romulan shuttle ;Romulan freighter Klingon ;Klingon bird-of-prey : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Locations :Be'Qai Shipyards • Unity One • Romulan Neutral Zone Stars and star systems :Acamar • Achernar • Achird • Acrux • Acubens • Adhafera • Adhara • Adhil • Ain • Aladfar • Albireo • Alchibah • Alcor • Alcyone • Aldebaran • Alderamin • Alfirk • Algenib • Algol • Algorab • Alioth • Alkaid • Alkalurops • Alkes • Almach system • Almeisan • Alnilam • Alnitak • Alphard • Alpheratz • Alsafi • Alshain • Altair • Alterf • Aludra • Alula • Alya • Ancha • Ankaa • Antares • Arcturus • Arkab • Arneb • Arrakis • Ascella • Asellus • Asmidiske • Asterope • Atik • Atlas system • Atria • Auva • Avior • Azha • Baham • Baten • Bellatrix • Bestari • Betelgeuse • Botein • Canopus • Capella • Caph • Castor • Celaeno • Chara • Cheleb • Choo • Chort • Chow • Cor • Cujam • Cursa • Dabih • Deneb • Denebola • Diphda • Drago • Dscubba • Dubhe • Dziban • Edasich • Electra • Eltanin • Enif • Er • Farnuda • Fomalhaut • Fum • Furud • Gacrux • Gateway system • Gemma system • Giauzar • Gienah • Gomeisa • Grumium • Graffias • Hadar • Hamal • Heimdell • Heka • Homam • Heze • Jabbah • Jabhat • Kaffaljidhm • Kaou • Kariziban • Kaus • Kitalpha • Koo • Kochab • Kornephoros • Kraz • Kuma • Kurhah • Lesath • Lodash • Lost Hope • Maasim • Maaz • Magi • Maia • Marfik • Markab • Matar • Mebsuta • Megrez • Mehm • Mekbuda • Menkib • Menkalinan • Menkar • Menkent • Merak • Merope • Mesarthrim • Miaplacidus • Mimosa • Minkar • Mintaka • Mira • Mirach • Mirfak • Mizar • Mothallah • Muhlifain • Muliphein • Mulu-lizi • Muphrid • Murzim • Muscida • Na'ir • Naos • Nashira • Nekkar • Nihal • Nodus • Nunki • Nusakan • Ontosil • Phact • Phad • Pherkab • Pleione • Polaris • Pollux • Porrima • Praecipula • Prijipati • Primus • Procyon • Propus • Rana • Ras • Rasalas • Rasalgethi • Rastaban • Regulus • Rigel • Rotanev • Ruchba • Ruchbah • Rukbat • Sabik • Sadachbia • Sadal • Sadalbari • Sadan • Sadatoni • Sadr • Saiph • Sargas • Sarin system • Scheat • Schedar • Schemali • Scutulum • Seat • Segin • Seginus • Sheliak • Shaula • Sheratan • Sirius • Situla • Skat • Spica • Sualocin • Suhail • Sulafat • Synton • Syrma • Talitha • Tania • Tarazed • Tarf • Taygeta • Tegmeni • Tejat • Thabit • Thuban • Tsih • Tseen • Tsze • Tyl • Ukdah • Unuk • Vega • Verlos • Vindemiatrix • Volanus • Wasat • Wezen • Wezn • Yed • Yildun • Zaniah • Zaurak • Zavijava • Zevarus • Zozma • Zuben • Zubenhakrabi ;Other systems: Accellus • Alderam • Almach • Altar system • Asterope • Atrius • Berry system • Brutus system • Cor Coroli • Corvus system • Deneb Beta • Dhum'Qha • Dhu'Qua • Didacti • Fev'Tok • Fuh'Rhud • Ghandi • Gulvaria • Hadachi • Hamalz • Izar system • Kannon • Kaph • Kaplhaad • Ke Kwanus • Krychek • Melik system • Menkalin • Mira Maj • Nereit • New Camden • Persevus • Pilum system • Placidus • Qaitos • Rai • Rastan • Rhota'Nev • Rigelken • Rodden • Sadat • Solaris • Tegmine • Thalimain • Tok'Bhul • Valhalla system • Woz • Zaxx'n Planets and planetoids ; Federation worlds : Accellus IX • Adhil Prime • Alderam III • Alpheratz II • Ancha IV • Altair VI • Arcturus VII • Asterope IV • Atlas VIII • Berry VII • Botein III • Canopus I • Capella I • Deneb Beta • Drago Prime • Electra IX • Farnuda VI • Gacrux V • Gateway VII • Hadachi III • Heimdall • Lodash VIII • Lost Hope • Maaz II • Magi III • Maia X • Mehm IX • Menkalin V • New Camden VII • Ontosil • Phact IV • Pleione II • Procyon Prime • Rasalgethi III • Rastan VI • Rigelken II • Rodden Prime • Sirius X • Solaris VIII • Synton IV • Taygeta I • Thalimain • Valhalla V • Verlos V • Volanus ; Klingon worlds : Almach • Dhum'Qha I • Dhu'Qua VII • Fev'Tok III • Fuh'Rhud VIII • Hadar IV • Hamalz II • Kannon V • Kaph III • Kaplhaad IV • Kraz IX • Krychek VI • Maaz III • Minkar X • Mirach VII • Nekkar V • Nereit IV • Nusakan VIII • Phad II • Qaitos VI • Qo'noS • Qua'Khan • Rai V • Rhota'Nev Prime • Ruchba I • Sadachbia • Tarazed Prime • Tarf X • Tegmine IX • Tok'Bhul VI • Woz VII ; Romulan worlds : Acrux IX • Ain I • Alcyone II • Avior VIII • Atrius V • Bestari X • Brutus X • Chara X • Cor Coroli IX • Corvus VIII • Didacti IV • Gemma VII • Izar IV • Ke Kwanus V • Melik V • Mira Maj VI • Persevus III • Pilum IV • Placidus II • Primus IV • Romulus • Sadall • Sadat VI • SalaH • Scheat III • Scutulum III • Seginus II • Sheratan VII • Situla I • Zaxx'n VI • Zevarus Prime ; Borg worlds : A0101 • B2020 • Borg Prime • C0303 • D4213 • E5015 • F6629 • G7457 • H8190 • J9108 • K10A1 • L20B2 • M30C9 • N40D8 • P5115 • Q6262 • R7777 • S10T1 • T9559 • V3434 • W0006 • X6001 • Y4242 • Z0001 ; Species 8472 worlds : Dredi • Foci • Speci ; Cardassian worlds : Cardassia Prime • Cardonne • Gulvaria VI ; Ferengi worlds : Bordla • Ferenginar • Krall • ; Rakellian worlds : Destaine • Rakell ; Pirate worlds : ; Neutral worlds : Altar II • Ghandi V • Peace Races and cultures :Borg • Human • Klingon • Rakelli • Romulan States and organizations :Borg Collective • Klingon Empire • Romulan Star Empire • United Federation of Planets Appendices External link * category:computer games